


Stolen

by GilderoyLockhart



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilderoyLockhart/pseuds/GilderoyLockhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Giles steals from the Doctor, the Doctor takes something in turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen

"We're glad you're here."

"Let me get this straight, you're Giles and this," The Doctor motioned hat in hand towards the schoolgirl frozen in the chair before him. "is The Slayer?"

"Buffy, Buffy Summers," Giles clarified as The Doctor watched him take a seat on the desk and wrap his arms around himself. "she is not the Slayer so long as she is stuck in a trance."

"Which she was put under by her Watcher." He said, tossing his hat down upon the desk and shoving his hands in his pockets. Looking rather accusatorily at the responsible party, he walked all the way around the front of the desk to close the distance between himself and someone who should have known better than to purloin antiques from a Time Lord.

Inwardly pleased as the thief seemed to shrink before him, he did not let that small bit of satisfaction show as he continued to glower at him, waiting for his due explanation.

"Yes, well, I," Watching him struggle for the words, he too folded his arms, growing more impatient with each passing second. "look, I'm sorry, you can have them back, just help us, please."

"So generous," The Doctor cooed, closing in on Buffy, wrapping an arm around her chair and leaning in to examine her more closely. "I can have my stolen crystals back so long as I clean up the mess you've made of things," Glancing back over his shoulder, he continued to show his displeasure to the responsible party. "tell me, are you always this kind to the Slayer when I'm not around or it is only when you have the Council breathing down your neck because you've incapacitated a Slayer?"

"She will be alright, won't she?" He heard Giles ask concernedly from behind as he carried on with his examination.

"When I'm through with her, she will be." The Doctor supplied as he reached for his hat, tapping the brim lightly with two fingers as he turned back to the stricken girl. Placing his hat back on with one hand, he held open the palm of the other, waiting the return of his property expectedly, tucking his other hand back into a pocket of his trousers once more.

"Thank you." The part time librarian said, returning the translucent green, jagged crystal to him like a guilt-ridden child would hand in a stolen toy.

"Now the other ones." The Gallifreyan said, slipping the first into an interior breast pocket. When the others did not come, his register fell.

"Where are they?"

As Giles leapt from the desk, nearly tripping over it in his urgency to put distance between them, he felt his patience wearing thin.

"I don't have them." The Doctor watched as Giles began to square himself to level with him.

Not moving from his spot beside the Slayer, he tried for the obvious. "Then who does?" When Giles stopped staring at his feet and looked him in his eyes, the penny dropped.

The Doctor widened his stance slightly, placing his palms on the desk in front of him before hanging his head in anger. Giles began to formulate a reply but he wanted to hear none of it. Smacking the desk with a thunderous sound, he signaled him to stop before shaking a finger at him threateningly. "Don't you dare say his name!" The Doctor demanded as he rested his fists atop the desk and looked bitterly towards the Watcher.

"The Master." Giles intoned solemnly.

"You just can't stop being the ripper, can you?" The Doctor said plainly as he looked at Giles and shook his head, astonished. When the other man could offer nothing in reply, he turned to Buffy. Wrapping an arm around his neck, he took her up in his arms and headed towards his TARDIS, only for his path to be cut off abruptly.

"I will not let you take her." Giles said, looking rather determined.

The Doctor simply pressed a fingertip to the Watcher's temple and watched as he crumpled to the floor in a heap.

Glancing down, he made his point clear. "This is what it's like to have someone take something from you."

With those parting words, he stepped clear over the would have been obstacle and entered his TARDIS with the Slayer in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue this fic if there is a demand. I just wanted to write some not-so-friendly Fivey.


End file.
